


A New Beginning

by margaretmck



Category: Jiffypop Detail
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaretmck/pseuds/margaretmck
Summary: hey its a jiffypop college au! wow





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> please ignore the cringe thank you

"This is it I think," the young woman said to herself, stopping in front of the grimy door at the end of a grungy, tiny apartment building hallway. The entire building had a bit of a scent to it, but she couldn't care less. She reached in to her pocket, pulling out a little slip of paper with a passcode on it. She exhaled quietly before tapping in the code before the door clicked as it unlocked. Picking up her bags, she walked in to the tiny apartment, HER apartment, for her first year of college. 

Maggie smiled to herself as she felt along the wall near the door for a ligtswitch. "Lights, lights..." 

"If you turn on that light I will have to kill you," said an annoyed voice from deeper in the room. A small lamp lit up to reveal the owner of the voice, another girl about the same age with short, dirty blonde hair sticking up in every direction. With a look of pure exhaustion on her face, she said, "What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Maggie swallowed nervously as the other girl stared dead-eyed at her. "I-I'm Maggie, and I should be asking you the same thing. The landlord didn't say anything about this room being occupied." 

The other girl looked at her indignantly, saying, "That's not the first time thays happened. I've been here for 6 months already, and I'm not planning on moving out anytime in the next few years. That'll teach you to take a place without seeing it first." 

Maggie stepped a little further in the room before carefully saying, "I don't really have anywhere else to go, I just got up here from Roanoke..." 

The girl quickly said, "Look, it's like 3 am right now, I can help you sort your life out in the morning. For now, you can sleep on the couch or something." 

"My name's Maggie, Maggie McKernan," Maggie said as she put her bags down and went to lay on the couch. 

"Stella," the other girl said, flicking the lamp off and flopping back down on the mattress.


	2. Day 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first REAL day in the au

Maggie woke the next morning, blinking slowly and getting a first real look at the apartment. Sunlight streamed in from a small window from across the apartment, illuminating the somewhat small main room where she and her new roommate (?) Stella were. Stella was still asleep on a queen-sized mattress on the floor. The first thing Maggie really noticed was the mess. There were clothes, books, and papers strewn across almost every inch of floor. The only neat area was a desk with a nice-looking computer and a bag full of even more textbooks. The kitchen was littered with pots, pans, and take out containers. The bathroom door was open, revealing a vanity full of high-end makeup and skincare products. 

"G'morning," Stella said groggily, rubbing her eyes. 

Maggie jumped a little when she spoke, not realizing Stella had woken up. "Good morning," she said quickly, not quite sure what to do. 

Luckily, Stella had that sorted out. "fOOOOd," Stella groaned as she got up. "Across the hall is my friend Izaura, he'll have a plate for you. Pull on some fresh clothes and we can go over." 

Maggie hopped up and quickly put on a new pair of clothes, not really bothering to make an outfit. Following Stella in to the hallway, she said, "Hey, are sure your friend won't mind me coming in uninvited?" 

Stella seemed unfazed, pushing open the apparently unlocked door of her friend's apartment. "Izaura would never mind a new person, especially if they're willing to appreciate his cooking and dad jokes." 

As the door swung open, an apartment a complete 180 from Stella's was laid out. Every surface was nice and tidy, with color coordinated furniture and curtains. To the left was a sitting area with a small coffee table, a couch, two chairs, and even a small TV. To the right was a kitchen with a shorter man standing in front of a stove, frying some bacon and scooping pancake batter. At the breakfast bar sat a taller man with long hair, already eating. 

"Hi Stella!" chirped the man at the stove. "I already started br- oh! Who did you bring?" 

"This is Maggie, she walked in my apartment at ass o'clock in the morning today. Landlord double rented my room," Stella replied, clearly still tired. 

"Well, it's good to meet you Maggie. I'm Izaura!" The man said. He had bubblegum pink hair and was wearing a shirt with a cartoon character she didn't recognize. Gesturing at the breakfast bar, he continued, "This is Chase, he lives a few doors down." 

Chase offered a small smile and waved, before getting cut off by Izuara. 

"In a minute I'll have breakfast for both of you, and we can figure out what we are going to do about your living situation, Maggie," Izaura announced. 

Stella and Maggie both walked over and sat down, and were immediately given plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Stella immediately began plowing in to her food, while Maggie hesitated a moment, still a little overwhelmed at the whole situation. 

Izaura continued talking, about his and Chase's majors, but Maggie wasn't really listening, just getting started on her food. 

"I can go with you to talk to the landlord and see if there's another open room, if you want," Izaura said catching Maggie's attention again. 

"Yeah! I would love that," replied Maggie, glad she wouldn't have to go alone. 

Izaura smiled as he spoke again, "Ok! As soon as I get everyone fed, we'll go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi, rest of the crew will be in the next chapter


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> staggie is put in motion

Moments after Izaura spoke, the door swung open again, and six more people walked in. There was a girl with long blonde hair, a tall guy with brown hair, a girl with mid-length brown hair with bangs pulled back in to a ponytail, a guy with glasses and crocs, a girl with black hair, and a girl with a brown pixie cut. The blonde girl and the pixie cut girl were comparing something on their phones. The two guys were arguing about the lore of a movie series, Kung fu Panda. The ponytail girl and the black-haired girl were having a conversation about a journalism class. 

At the sight of the new arrivals, Izaura visibly perked up. "Hi guys! You're just in time for breakfast. This is Maggie. Maggie, from left to right, this is Sonja, Mary, Mike, Grayson, Audrey, and Jesse. We all met October of last year, believe it or not." 

The group said hello and nice to meet you with varying voices and levels of awakeness. As if it were routine, they walked over to the kitchen and made plates of food. Some sat at the breakfast bar with Stella, Chase, and Maggie, while some chose to sit in the living room area. 

Mike was the first one to really speak, stating "Welcome to our group eheyyy gang gang,", seemingly a warm welcome. 

Jesse spoke next, saying, "So how did you, ah, get here?" 

Maggie looked towards Stella for some help, but assessed that Stella was clearly not awake yet, as her coffee was untouched thus far. She hesitantly said, "I kind of walked in to Stella's apartment at 3am this morning. The landlord rented it to me while she was still living there." 

Jesse had a similar reaction to Stella when she heard this, shaking her head and looking unimpressed but not surprised. "That cheap little bitch," she said. 

Izaura spoke next, rushing a little. "Speaking of, we need to go talk to him and see if there's anything we can do about that situation," Izaura said as he was walking towards the door. "Come on Maggie, we can meet back up with everyone else in a bit." 

Maggie followed Izaura out the door in to the hallway, and over to the cramped elevator. "I know the whole group can be a little overwhelming," Izaura said calmly, having noted Maggie's tenseness while in his apartment. A moment after, the elevator dinged, telling them they were at the ground floor. They stepped off and walked towards the landlord's office before pushing the door open. 

The landlord looked up from his computer at the sound of the door, and casually greeted them. "Hey Izaura and, uhh, Maggie," he said, seemingly proud of himself for remembering their names. 

"Hi sir, I just wanted to ask if you had any open rooms, as you rented out my friend Stella's apartment to Maggie here," Izaura said, with an even tone and calm demeanor. 

The landlord momentarily had a look of annoyance, before smoothly replacing it with a look of fake confusion. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he said with a bored tone. After checking a sheet of paper, he continued, "Well it appears it's all full so you can get out and have a roommate or you can get out of my building." 

Maggie looked like a deer in the headlights when she spoke again. "W- I don’t have anywhere else to go," she said. 

Izaura immediately spoke up, saying, "I'm sure Stella will let you stay with her, just because she doesn’t like roommates doesn’t mean she can't change."   
Maggie visibly tensed at the statement, but accepted, as she had no better option. "Thank you Izaura. We'll be going sir," she said. 

After they got back to Izaura's apartment, Stella immediately perked up. "What's the good word? Is she staying?" 

"Yeah, hopefully with you?" Izaura said carefully. 

Stella recoiled a little at the statement before her composure returned. "I'm not so sure about having her as a roommate..." Stella said with some acid in her voice. 

Izuara immediately spoke up for Maggie. "Oh come ON Stella, she's from a small town and just got here, and the rest of us already have roommates!" 

Stella took a minute to think before accepting her fate. "If I HAVE to I will. BUT she has to make me coffee in the morning and clean my apartment." 

Maggie smiled, glad she could stay. "I can do that! Thank you Izaura, Stella." 

Izaura's eyes lit up, happy just to help. "No problem, and remember I'm right over here if she's ever too much, Maggie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the rest of you guys will get your moments djdjldsjsulwuy


End file.
